yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nosirs
The Nosirs '(Japanese: '認ＭＥＮ ''MitoMEN'') are a trio of yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, they are now [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[ Uwanosora (Tribe)|'Uwanosora']] tribe. Biology The Nosirs are a trio of Yo-kai triplets. They are all short and wear purple sweater vests, blue bowties, magenta pants, and black eye masks. They have large, thick noses and dirty blond hair. To tell one apart from the other, one of the three wears a small pair of eyeglasses, while another has a large nose hair sticking out of his nose and holds a small vanity mirror. In the English version, the Nosir with the nose hair has been oddly changed to a string of olive colored mucus instead. They all deny everything and correct people and aren't used to gratitude or compliments. In the English version of the anime, one of the Nosirs says "Uh-uh-uh", while the other one with the glasses says "Nosiree Bob!" The last Nosir with the snot from it's nose says "That's snot it!" When Inspiriting their targets, the Nosirs make people second-guess the course of action they are about to undertake. In an academic test environment, these Yo-kai can cause unneeded levels of stress. The leader of the Nosirs is also able to infuse himself into an object, namely the Yo-kai Watch, and is the source of the soundbyte of when the wearer inserts one of the Yo-kai Medals the wrong way. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime The Nosirs appeared in Yo-kai Nosirs while Nate's class is having a multiple-choice test, constantly disrupting the children's attempts to choose answers by using their trademark denials. Nate eventually identifies them and confronts them on the rooftop, and attempts to summon Jibanyan after he and Whisper get the Nosirs' denials stuck in their heads like an earworm but accidentally inserts the Yo-kai Medal the wrong way around. The Nosirs point this out, and Whisper notes that the Nosirs were actually helpful for once, for which Nate thanks them. This completely throws off the Nosirs, who admit that they're not used to being appreciated. Out of gratitude the first Nosir Inspirits the Yokai Watch so he can tell Nate whenever a Medal is inserted wrongly, and the other Nosirs fly off towards the sunset. The first Nosir's voice appeared in Yo-kai Fidgephant when Nate puts Roughraff's Medal upside down. It also played again in Yo-kai Babblong when Whisper and Jibanyan tried summoning Wazzat while Nate was inspirited by Babblong. Trivia * The Nosirs are one of the few Yo-kai that Nate befriended in the anime that didn't give him their Yo-kai Medal. Rather, the leader of the three upgraded Nate's watch by "fusing" with it instead. ** This could mirror the fact that Nosirs have not made an appearance in the video games until Yo-kai Watch 2, which is further supported by not being registered in the Yo-kai Medallium in the Recap Time of that episode. Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Eerie Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe